Love of My Life
by Imagination Live
Summary: Lucrecia is finally able to tell Vincent about their daughter and sacrifices herself to give her the life she deserved. Now Vincent is left to raise their 4 year old daughter and protect her from the one who took her away from them in the first place; Hojo. Major fluffy father daughter cuteness. OC , No AU , set a week or so before DoC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, FF7DoC, Vincent, or Lucrecia but I do own my OC, plot and imagination**

* * *

I found her alone. Wandering through the forests like a phantom... Or maybe that was me...? She startled me... Not that I didn't know she was there, but... Her face... She looked exactly like _her_... Staring back at me like a ghost from the past... "... Lucrecia..." I stepped forward only to watch her disappear... I reached out for her... Maybe she _was_ a ghost...? I heard a soft laughter swirl around me before fading off into the trees. I followed the laughter to be led to a cave... _Her_ cave... She's leading me inside... Why...? I walked in silence, only the echo of my footsteps reaching my ears. The chill grew as I crept deeper into the darkness, I had only my coat to help fight back the biting cold. I didn't mind though... I deserve far worse than that for all that I've done... I thought of what Cloud told me; that we needed to forgive ourselves. How could I ever forgive myself for this? For what happened to her? For what happened to everyone? A wisp of light floated past me to the center of the cavern, I watched as it turned the corner and faded away. I looked behind me to see two more follow suit, all leading me further inside. This was unusual... More wisps floated past beckoning me into the middle chamber. When I arrived they all gathered at the center crystal which encased her body, waiting patiently for me. I stopped about a foot away and watched, they did nothing, all except for one. It reached out to me and pulled me closer. I blinked surprised as they brought my hand up to her. I rested my hand on her face, wishing that she would come back to me... "Lucrecia, I..."

"Shh..." My eyes shot open, her body remained motionless as her voice echoed around me, "You need to let me go... Forgive yourself..."

"I-I can't..."

"This wasn't your decision, Vincent... This was mine. I alone must atone for it... Not you..." Her voice was so soft yet burdened by sadness.

"But-."

"Your heart still needs healing... After what I've done... I'm sorry, Vincent."

"Don't apologize," I stroked her face with my thumb.

"Please. I need to hear that you forgive me."

It took me a moment to reply, "I... Forgive you Lucrecia..."

She let out a breathe of relief, "Thank you so much!"

"I need to hear that you forgive me as well..."

I could hear a sad smile in her voice, "I forgive you Vincent..." The wisps gathered around me once again, "I know this may not be the best time but... I have something for you-someone..." She corrected. "She can help you heal..."

My brows knit together, "... Who...?"

"... Our daughter..."

"What!?" the shock barely penetrated the softness of my voice. Our daughter!? "Lucrecia, how?"

"She's here..." her voice shook, "In the Lifestream with me... I didn't-I didn't know until... Until it was too late... Hojo he," her voice broke... "He took her from us...! He knew!" Sobs broke free, "If I had known I was already pregnant I wouldn't have-!" Her voice shattered along with my heart. My knees buckled, sending me down to the floor. Tears stung at my eyes, slipping down my face and onto the stone beneath me... All I could do was clench my hands as the pain wracked my body... "Please forgive me, Vincent! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I struggled to breathe as a buzzing sound filled my ears and the numbing cold overtook me once again.

* * *

When I awoke she was beside me, wrapped in clothes similiar to mine... I couldn't believe it... I reached out to touch her, flinching back when she breathed in heavily and nuzzled her face into my arm. She was so small and fragile, barely Marlene's age... I stroked her brown hair behind her ear and a smile came to my lips; she looked almost exactly like her mother. "I'm sorry, Vincent."

"I don't blame you," I told her softly, "Hojo was the one who did this. Not you..."

She remained silent for a moment, "She's such a beautiful little girl... She has your eyes..."

A smile found its way onto my lips once more, "She is beautiful..."

"... I wish... I wish we could've watched her grow up... Together... The Goddess granted me this wish; that she could be with you... I'm giving up the last of my life to help her live..."

"Lucrecia-!" I tried to get up to touch her but was weighed down by the sleeping bundle in my arms.

"It's okay, Vincent," her voice seemed to lighten, "I know you'll be an excellent father to her... I-I named her Eliora. Eliora Valentine. Do you like it...?" She sounded so unsure, hesitant.

I nodded, "Yes. It's wonderful," I said looking down at our daughter.

She sounded so relieved, "Good! That makes me so happy!" she paused for a moment and her tone changed once again, "This may be the last time I get to talk with you... I-I love you, Vincent... I always have... You have always been the one and only man I ever loved..."

"Please! Please, Lucrecia! Don't say goodbye!"

"I love you both so much!" I could hear her voice breaking into sobs.

"Please don't leave me! Please don't leave us...! Lucrecia! I-I love you!" I could feel her smiling as the light faded and we were left alone in the dark.

Eliora stirred; stretching and rubbing her eyes before looking up at me, the surprise on her face slowly spreading into the largest smile, "Daddy!" She threw her arms around me nuzzling her face into my shoulder... I-I wasn't sure what to do at first... After a moment I hugged her back... This is our _daughter_... I still couldn't believe it... Would I wake from this dream to find her gone...? I couldn't bear the thought of that, I hugged her tighter, stroking her hair.

"I-I'm here..."

"Mommy told me that she was going to send me to you. I didn't know that she could..."

My heart quivered, "I didn't know she could either..." I pressed my head against hers, "I'm sorry... Eliora..."

"For what?"

"For not protecting you..."

"I'm okay," We stayed like that for a long time, holding onto each other, I was so afraid she would disappear and leave me alone again... "Dad?"

Her soft voice calling me dad... It was so surreal to me that I didn't answer for a moment, "Yes?"

"I'm... I'm hungry..." I grunted in acknowledgement, thinking about what I could get her as I picked her up and carried her out of the cave, saying one last goodbye to Lucrecia before we left completely. I haven't needed to eat since I awoke from my death, so I never really had to think about where to get it or how to prepare it... Now that I have to take care of her I'm going to have to remember the needs of the living. "What's wrong?"

I blinked, "Nothing. I was just trying to remember what I'll need to take care of you."

"Oh," she rested her head on my shoulder again. Her crimson eyes blinking back at me, with her mother's smile on her face.

"You look so much like your mother..." I said absently. I didn't realize what I had said until her face lit up.

"She told me that I look a lot like you!" she giggled. The sound of her laughter warmed my heart. I realized that making me smile was something she did quite easily and frequently. I could feel the ice of my heart melt just a little. "What do you like to do?"

My eyebrows went up a little; I wasn't often asked this question. I thought for a moment, "I'm... Not really sure..." I thought of the bar and how Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Marlene, and Denzel would always be there playing around and acting like a real family...

"Are you upset?"

She looked so concerned, "No. I just- remembered something..."

"What?"

It took me a moment to be able to say it, "I remembered..." I drifted, "... I remembered how much I've always wanted a family of my own... To be a father..."

Her face lit up with an amazing grin as she threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, daddy!"

"I-I love you too, Eli..."

I jumped in surprise when she kissed my cheek, "I like being called Eli," she nuzzled her face into my shoulder again causing a warm fuzzy feeling to spread throughout my chest. I realized then that Lucrecia was right, Eli was going to heal my heart...

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like it ^^ please tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't quite sure what to do. After cooking her a rabbit she had snuggled into my chest. Where could we live? The Shin-Ra mansion definitely wasn't the best place for a child. I pondered for what seemed like hours when I watched the sun started fade from the sky. I looked down to realize she had fallen asleep, a small smile crept across my lips as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Is this real? Could Lucrecia really have sent me our daughter from the lifestream? It seemed impossible, but then again here she was. My heart squeezed at the thought of waking up. I held her tighter to make sure she wouldn't disappear. I kissed her forehead. She was so warm… It wasn't often that I was able to feel the warmth of a living creature. Marlene was the only one brave enough to be this close to me. I smiled when I remembered spending time with her; uncle Vincent was what she called me as I braided her hair. My smile broadened when I realized I would be able to braid Eli's hair. My heart warmed as I imagined buying her pretty dresses and treating her like a princess, like Cloud and Barret did for Marlene. I chuckled, what would they think when they saw her? I could imagine their gaping faces as she ran around with the other kids.

My mind wandered at all the things we could do together. There were so many possibilities for us but one thing I knew for sure. If someone wanted to hurt her they would have to go through me. I could feel chaos growl and my eyes shot open. What if I hurt her!? What if chaos took control? What then? I breathed in heavily. The thought lingered in my mind, If you hurt her, I'll destroy you! Chaos' growl reverberated through my mind even less pleasantly this time. There were very few times chaos and I were in unison enough to understand each other and this was really not one of those times. An uncomfortable fear shivered through my body, my stomach somersaulting for the first time since my death. I wasn't much for prayer but at that moment I prayed to the Goddess that, chaos or not, I would never hurt my little girl.

I jumped when my phone rang, "Daddy..!" she grumbled before nuzzling further into my cloak.

Daddy… A grin spread across my face. Daddy… It's been so long since I thought I had had a chance like this someday… This was my dream… I vaguely remembered my phone and dug in my pocket for it. It was a text from Reeve;

Meet me in Kalm. We need to talk.

A weight settled on my chest… I had been expecting this but… I looked down at Eli… Not even a day together and they already needed me… I paused for a moment before texting back, the phone buzzing in my hand a moment later.

"This is extremely important. You know I wouldn't text if it wasn't."

I knew it was true before I even tried to get out of it. And going by our track record this was going to be something apocalyptic, so no matter where I tried to hide us it wouldn't matter. I breathed in heavily before deciding on the only thing I could do, I texted Tifa.

"Did you hear from Reeve?"

"Unfortunately, why?"

"I need a favor," I could imagine her surprise that I even texted her, let alone asked her for a favor.

"A favor?" I thought for a moment about how best to explain the situation to her when I remembered what my sister had always said about pictures being worth more than words. So for the second time in my life I actually tried to use the camera on my phone. The first being when Marlene wanted to take a picture of us together. I grimaced as the flash nearly woke her, I un-tensed when she mumbled and started breathing evenly again. Almost immediately after I sent the picture she texted back with, "Aww! Is she okay? Where'd you find her?"

"She's fine... Long story... Her name is Eliora," I had a tinge of apprehension about anyone else watching over her but if I was to trust anyone with her it would be Tifa or Cloud.

"We'll watch over her don't worry."

"Thank you."

"We'll meet up at the bar?" she asked.

"Yes. Two weeks."

"See you then." Great… I sighed. I never get a break... Instead of brooding I decided to spend what little time I had left watching her sleep.

When I awoke the next morning I found her grinning at me. Her smile was infectious, "I love you daddy!" she giggled.

"I love you too, Eli."

After snuggling me she asked what we were going to do today. I was hesitant but I told her about visiting my friends in Edge, "You can play with Tifa and Cloud's kids."

I nearly fell over when she bounded with excitement, "Really!?" She wrapped her small arms around my neck. "I wish mommy could come with us too!" I tried to swallow the lump that formed in my throat.

"Me too…"

She startled me out of my darkness when she kissed my cheek again. She pressed her face against mine, "I'm sorry I made you sad… But Mommy's watching over us, so don't be sad," she paused, "She told me that you proposed to her. That she really wanted to say yes but she was scared because she believed that grandpa dying was her fault."

"She doesn't deserve the blame for that…"

"That's what grandpa said too. He said he wanted to protect her," she was quiet again, "Will you two get married now? Mama wants to," My heart shattered into a million pieces, "I'm sorry daddy! Please don't cry!" I felt a tear slip down my cheek…

I nuzzled her face against mine, "It's okay… Someday," I didn't have the heart to tell her that I will never be able to die again… To reunite with Lucrecia in the Lifestream… That's my curse… My chest squeezed when I thought of Eli returning to the Lifestream one day without me. I held her closer. This time I have with her… I'll cherish it for as long as I have…

"When we return to the Lifestream?" I nodded, unable to speak. We stayed there in silence for the longest time until she said, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm hungry." I gave her a small smile before hoisting her up onto my hip and heading off into the woods in the direction of Cosmo Canyon. She giggled, "I can walk daddy!"

I grunted in acknowledgement, "Right," I set her down hesitantly like she would disappear the moment I let her go. I let out a breath of relief when she was still there looking up at me with an adorable grin spread across her face.

She hugged me again, "I love you, daddy!" A smile swept across my face as I reciprocated. She giggled before wrapping her tiny little fingers around my hand and hopping as she looked around the place in wonder. I felt anxiety release in my chest the longer we walked.

A twig snapped nearby making us both freeze, I wrapped my clawed arm around her before quietly withdrawing Cerberus. I could feel her shake as a growl sounded from the trees. Nibel wolves. I silently cursed. Normally they'd be rather easy to defeat but with Eli here? I looked down just as she looked up at me, "It's okay, I'm here." I could feel her nuzzle her face into my hip as I scanned the tree line. So who's going to make the first move? Just as the thought crossed my mind I heard a twig snap behind us.

In an instant I turned and shot it down mid-air before three more came at us.

I shot the one nearest to my right as one latched onto me.

I grimaced as it sank its teeth into my upper arm.

I bashed the other one with my clawed arm, hearing it's body break on a tree as I pointed Cerberus behind me, shooting the wolf on my back point blank.

Two more wolves howled and whimpered before running off into the brush. I listened closely to their retreating footfalls before turning my attention to Eli. The poor thing was crying, "You're bleeding…"

I glanced at my arm before refocusing on her, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head and sniffled. "I'm okay." I told her. She nodded before wrapping her arms around my chest and weeping. "Everything's going to be okay." I comforted her before reaching into my pouch for a potion. "See?"

She looked up before touching my arm, "H-how?

"I took a potion."

"A potion?" she sniffed.

I attempted a playful smile, "Your mother didn't teach you about potions?" she shook her head as I hoisted her onto my hip again and started teaching her more about the world of the living.


	3. Chapter 3

We were nearing Cosmo Canyon when I realized she had fallen asleep. It had been a long day for the both of us. I was partially tempted to ask Cid for a ride until I realized that would give me less time with Ellie. I was approaching the steps when I heard a booming voice, "Who goes there?" I continued up the stairway, "I said who goes there?"

I would've ignored them but Ellie was starting to stir, "Where's Nanaki?" I asked.

I heard mumbling and a little head poked up from behind a log before going back down again. "What do you want with Nanaki?"

I sighed but before I could say anything I heard a woman calling for her child. "Uh—ehh—uuhh!" he squeaked, "I will return!" The booming voice told me.

At the top of the steps I was able to see the little boy scamper off into one of the tunnels nearby. It's dinner time, I reminded myself. I went through the tunnel systems to find Nanaki's home. When I came in he smiled and wagged his tail before sniffing the air. "Hello. Who is this?"

"Eliora," I moved to set her down on the couch nearby but she clung to me, so I sat down with her.

"Your child?" My eyes must have betrayed my surprise, "She smells like you." Of course. "How did she come to be?" He sat down and I could see the curiosity dancing in his eyes so I told him what I knew. "Interesting. I have heard of this happening from grandpa but never believed it to be true." He gave me a sad look, "You don't believe you can raise her, do you?"

There it was. The thought that I had been avoiding ever since I saw her in Lucrecia's cave. A long stretch of silence spread before us, "I'm stuck in a state between the living and the dead… How am I supposed to take care of my living child?"

"You were living once."

"… I can hardly keep her warm…" My throat squeezed.

"I see…" He came closer and nuzzled Ellie's side, "She seems fine. She even seems a bit colder like you. She's yours Vincent."

"Do you think she is trapped in this state like me?" I prayed not.

He shook his head, "Are you sure you're trapped?" I blinked, "You may not be able to die of old age or hunger but you still feel pain, you still bleed, you still heal."

I contemplated that for a moment, Chaos is keeping me alive, he doesn't have the needs of a human but he can still be killed… I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt Eliora stir. "Daddy…" she mumbled, "I'm hungry."

Nanaki smiled, "I have dinner prepared for guests. I had a feeling someone would drop by."

I introduced Eliora to Nanaki, and as I expected she pat his head and cuddled next to him like he was a dog, it was adorable. I'm glad Nanaki thought so too. She seemed so delighted to realize he could talk. Her face lit up when she asked if she could play with the other kids here. "That would be up to your father."

"Please, daddy, please!" she begged.

I nodded, "We aren't staying long though. We leave tomorrow at noon," I didn't exactly think walking in the canyon in the heat of the day was a good idea but I wanted to give her a chance to play. "Did you have anyone to play with in the Lifestream?" I asked.

"Just mommy and grandpa mostly but aunt Carol was super nice!"

My eyes shot open, "C-Carolynne...?" I was hoping she was living somewhere in Kalm or something... My baby sister...

Eliora hugged me, "She said she loves you and misses you."

"Wh-what about-?"

Her brows knit for a moment in a gesture of thought, "Aunt Katarina and Lucinda are still alive."

"I didn't realize you had any siblings Vincent..."

"I had three sisters..." I lost myself to my memories, I remembered taking care of Katarina's children... I remembered my mother dying when I was 18... As the youngest Valentines Carolynne and I were the closest... I remembered her flashing a toothy grin when she acted silly... She was always so vibrant and happy... It hurt me so much to know that she was in the Lifestream... "How-how did she pass?" I found myself asking.

Ellie shook her head, "She never told me."

I could see the concern on her face so I held her close, "Thank you. I love you."

After dinner she went outside to play while I watched her along with Nanaki. "Seeing her makes me long for the day when I too will watch my pups play with the other children."

I stared at him a moment, "Aren't you-?"

Humor appeared on his face, "What? 'The last of my race'?" he chuckled, "The more Hojo didn't know the better... I suppose I've never told any of you, Deneh and I are the last of our species. She has undergone a ritual and won't be around for some time," he added at my questioning look.

I turned back to watch Eliora in time to see her trip, "Ellie!" I was at her side in an instant.  
She got up with a grin on her face, "I'm okay, daddy!" she chirped before hugging me and running after a boy around her size. It was strange... Technically she was born yesterday. May 18th, I mused, the same birthday as her grandmother. I watched as they played tag, typical for preschoolers, that thought made me stop. Preschool. I'm going to have to take her to school... I smiled softly as I saw myself holding her hand as we walked back from preschool together. It was a mixed feeling; it was a pleasant and normal idea but at the same time I wasn't ready for her to be gone so long yet... Just one day and already she has become everything to me, my reason to live. I chest tightened when I remembered how I was going to have to leave her in Tifa's hands for, God... How long? What if Nanaki's right? What if I can die? I can't leave her here alone! My gut twisted. How do Cloud, Barret, and Reeve do this? The men have high-risk jobs. What if something happened to them? Denzel, Marlene, and May would have Tifa but Rena... Who is she closest to other than Reeve? Nanaki I think... I glanced at him for a moment following his gaze to Eliora and the boy.

I grew tense as I eyed him cautiously, they were standing face to face grinning at each other when he gave her a present. As soon as I heard him say, "You're really pretty!" I was done. I'm not sure what came over me but I started stomping over to them, Nanaki dashed in front of me before I made it too far though.

"They are just children," he reminded me.

"I want him away from her."

"Fatherly instincts kicking in, Vincent?" he joked.

"Something like that," I continued watching them carefully. I was immensely grateful when his mother called him inside. Eliora waved him goodbye before running over and jumping into my arms giggling. "Have fun?"

"Yep!" she giggled again, "Breein's really cute!" I froze in my tracks. Not even two full days into this and she already has a crush! Nanaki chuckled as he walked back to his den. "What's wrong, daddy?"

"You're too young to be thinking about boys."

"Why?"

"Because you're my baby girl." she giggled as she nuzzled my face with hers. At that moment I could see Lucrecia looking down on us and chuckling.

"You're a good daddy," her arms encircled my neck, giving me a quick hug as we went inside to rest for the night. It took less than a half an hour for her to fall asleep, snuggled up in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I had intended not to ride with Cid but the man just showed up out of nowhere saying that Reeve wanted to meet with him too. "So how you been, Vincent?" he asked in his casual drawl as Nanaki came out with Ellie in tow. "Who's the kid?" he motioned to Eliora, "Looks kinda like you Vincent. Got an admirer?" He chuckled.  
I just nodded as Ellie ran over and hugged me. I wasn't too keen on explaining my story to Cid, the man would ask too many questions. "Is he one of your friends too?" she whispered as she tugged on my sleeve.  
I nodded, "Hi!" she said it timidly but the chirpiness was still in her voice as she hid behind me.  
Cid squat down to her level, "Well hello there little one, this yer pa?" He chuckled.  
"Yep!"  
I smirked, it's funny he joked like that considering she really is my daughter. "Well I'll be! When did you become a father Vincent?"  
"Yesterday!" Wouldn't I technically be a father ever since Lucrecia became pregnant with our child? I smiled down at her before sadness crept in... We could've gotten married, made a family together, had more kids, and lived a normal life... There would be no Sephiroth... I felt guilty about that... Lucrecia still loves him... An alarm shot through me, my Eliora is Sephiroth's sister... My face soured with disgust and hatred when I remembered what Hojo did to us, did to her...  
"Vincent?" Nanaki snapped me out of my thoughts.  
He and Cid were staring at me. "Where is Ellie?"  
"She went to say goodbye to some kid named Breein. What's up with you Vincent? Looked like someone pissed in your cornflakes for a minute there!"  
I gave him a look before turning away, just the name of that man made me seethe. "Hojo."  
"Oh..."  
"Damn that man's enough to get anyone pissed!" I immediately tuned him out when he started ranting.  
"Cid? Cid?" Nanaki tried again, "Cid!"  
"Huh?"  
"There are children nearby. Their mothers have asked me to let you know they do not appreciate such language around their young."  
"Well shiiet!" Nanaki moved to speak before Cid put a hand in front of him, "I know, I know! Hard to change my language that's all."  
Eliora ran back giggling with a flower in her hair, "Can we come back soon? Breein said he's really going to miss me," she twirled in a lovestruck way as she spoke to me.  
Oh no... The sooner we get out of here the better. "Maybe," I grunted half-heartedly.  
"She's coming with us?" Cid's brows shot up, "Isn't she one of yer Cosmo Canyon kids or somethin'?"  
Nanaki shook his head. "I told you silly! He's my daddy!" She giggled as she hugged me.  
His eyebrows went higher as he studied me, "Okay then... So, you two are headed to Kalm too?" I nodded, "Alright then! Let's go! Just came to say hello!" He threw at Nanaki before punching my shoulder, "I bet yer glad you don't have to walk!" He gave me a wink before rushing off.  
"Why'd he hurt you?" Her face twisted with fear and concern.  
I shook my head "It's just a way of showing affection sometimes. Just make sure, you do it lightly." I picked her up and kissed her forehead before punching her arm lightly making her giggle.  
"That tickled!" A warm fuzziness spread through my chest, I love my little girl.  
We said our goodbyes to Nanaki before following Cid to his airship and preparing for flight. The whole way she kept asking me more and more questions about the world of the living. Halfway through the flight she ran off to explore, Cid making sure she knew the rules of the Highwind beforehand. "So where'd you find her?"  
"Long story," I grunted.  
He scoffed, "Well we got a long ride ahead of us."  
That we do, I sighed, "Hmm..." I paused, how would Cid feel about her if he knew she was Sephiroth's half-sister? It should mean nothing but... People were touchy with the subject of Sephiroth these days. I scanned the room to see so many people within earshot. I inwardly grimaced, no best not right now, maybe not at all with Cid's mouth. "Later."  
"Ehhh!? What's the big deal Vinnie?"  
"You call me Vinnie again," I warned.  
He smirked in response, "Well since you asked, Vinnie." I left in search of Eliora. "Oh come on! I was just kiddin'! Vincent! Vincent! Damn I'm curious now!" I heard him mutter.  
I smirked, he can be curious all he wants. I found Ellie peeking out a window near the center of the airship, her face pressed against the glass cartoonishly as she looked down below. I chuckled and she turned to me with a grin. "Look daddy, look! We're over the mountains now!"  
I leaned beside her against the railing the sunshine shone through the clouds enveloping the horizon in light, the hills below us rolling smoothly. I paused to look at the scenery with her, "Why didn't uncle Cid believe me?"  
I smirked, "Children don't usually pop up out of the Lifestream, Ellie."  
"Why not? Where do they come from them?"  
The blood instantly left my face. I was speechless, what do I say? What did Cloud say? Reeve? Barret? I couldn't tell her the truth, but looking into her innocent little face made me feel guilty for even thinking about lying to her. "Uhm-well-ask me in a few years." Oh no... How am I supposed to help her understand puberty!? I grew anxious just thinking about it.  
"Dad?" her curious little eyes inspected me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Uhm-fine... Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"The future. Our future," I corrected.  
She grinned, "Yep!" she hugged me, "So when can I see Rena, Marlene, Denzel, and May?" she asked excitedly.  
I thought for a moment, "In a few days at the most... Ellie?"  
"Yeah."  
I knelt at her level and put my hands on her face, "I know we've only just got this chance to be together but I need you to stay with Cloud and Tifa for a while..."  
Her smile broke and she looked like she was going to cry, "Without you?" the look on her face tore me apart.  
"Yes... Reeve needs my help for something dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt."  
Tears welled in her eyes, "You're gonna be safe? You won't go to the Lifestream without me?"  
I bit my lip and hugged her close, "I'm going to be fine, Ellie."  
"How do you know for sure?"  
"Because I have you to come back to," I kissed her temple.  
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too, Ellie."


	5. Chapter 5

I avoided Cid the majority of the trip, slipping off when we arrived outside of Kalm. "Hey, Vincent!" I sighed. "Quit tryin' to take off without me!"

"Why?"

"What? Why? You know why you smartass!" I glared at him, "Sorry, kid."

"Huh? What for?" Her brow knit in confusion.

He snorted, "You never told me how you two met, Vincent."

"You're right."

"So aren't you gonna tell me?" I shook my head, "Hey come on! I've been waitin' a whole week for this!"

"Why won't you tell him anything daddy?"

I scanned our surroundings, we were alone in the green fields outside of Kalm. "You have to promise me something," It told him.

"Promise?" he crossed his arms. "Promise what?"

"You can't tell anyone about her," I pet her hair absently.

"Why not?" I gave him a look and he waved his hand, "Alright! Alright! I promise!"

"Thirty years ago..." I lowered my voice, "Before Sephiroth. Lucrecia was pregnant with Ellie... Lucrecia sent her to me from the Lifestream..." His eyes widened as far as they would go, "You mean-!" He glanced at Ellie, before hissing at me, "She's Sephiroth's sister?" He wiped a hand across his face as he looked off into the distance, "Another Sephiroth..." he muttered.

I grabbed his collar shoving him away from her before bringing my face inches from his, "If you ever say something like that again, I will make you regret it! She is nothing like him! She has me for a father, not Hojo!" I pushed him away from me before storming off, hoisting up Ellie in my arms I carried her to the gates of Kalm. I knew I never should have told him. Ellie would never commit the atrocities Hojo forced onto his son. I'm going to make sure of it. I'm going to raise her right. I thought back to Sephiroth, he could've been like Ellie had they not injected Jenova into the poor child... My anger waned, I held her close before looking into her face.

The first thing she said to me was, "Why are you angry? Who's Sephierith?"

I chuckled at her mispronounciation. "He..." I paused looking around me once more, "I'll tell you once we get to our room."

"Okay," she snuggled her face into my neck. The further in we went the more the music grew, a banner above showed that a festival had started. I smirked as she grew excited from the balloons and other decorations around her. Her face was alight with excitement, "What's that!? What's that!? What's that!?" She pointed to a slew of objects.

"Balloons. Games. A face painting booth."

"Ohhh! What is that!?"

"A stuffed animal."

"I want one! Please! Please! Please!" I chuckled as I walked us towards the game booth and set her down, "Can I have one please?" she peeked over the counter with a toothy grin. She reminded me of Carolynne...

The man smirked, "Play a game, win a prize!"

"Can we? Can we?" She hopped. I nodded before we asked the man how to play. A ring toss game. I hadn't played one of these since the festivals back home with Carolynne. My heart dropped, she's in the lifestream now... She'd be 56 in a few months... "Daddy?" She tugged on my cloak.

I smiled back, "Let's play." I gave the man a few gil and hoisted her up so she could play the game easier. Turn one; she missed the table of bottles altogether. She stuck her tongue out from between her teeth and narrowed her eyes in concentration. Turn two; she hit a bottle, making it wobble before it settled down once again. She sighed in frustration. Turn three; she threw and it wobbled on a bottle before falling between them. She deflated.

"One more try little miss," he grinned at her, "I know you can do it!"

Turn four: she threw a little too hard making it hit the back wall before ricocheting off and twirling around one of the bottles in the corner. "Yay! I did it! I did it daddy! I did it!"

I chuckled, "You did."

"I want the pink one!" she pointed to a big fluffy pink horse.

"You'll have to win all four to get that one, sorry. Which one of these would you like?"

"But I want that one..." Seeing the hurt on her face nearly broke my heart.

"I'll play for it," I found myself saying.

"Thank you daddy!" she hugged me as I fished for more gil. We traded the gil for the rings over the table. I remembered how good Carolynne and I were at this game. How when she was little I used to win these for her. I breathed in heavily to clear my thoughts before flicking the ring like a frisbee. I landed on the center ring.

The guy whistled, "Good job!"

The other ones were all too easy as well, though I faltered on the last one and nearly missed. My breath was stolen from my lungs... A young girl... She looked so much like Carolynne... And beside her, "Lucinda! Katharine!" I was barely loud enough for Ellie to hear.

She looked where I was staring when the man handed her the stuffed horse. "Go!" Ellie kicked at me like prodding a horse.

I shook my head, "No..." How would they react? Seeing me like this...? I look just how I did thirty years ago only... Dead...

"Lucinda! Katharine!" I snapped out of it to hear Eliora shouting for her aunts and waving them over.

I don't know if they had had a chance to spot me before I turned and ran away... "Ellie..." I started when I hid us behind a food booth.

"Why'd you run away?"

I watched as the three of them stood where we once were, looking around. "Ellie..." I held her face in my hand and moved our foreheads together. "I don't want them to see what I've become..."

"I don't understand."

I bit my lip, " I'm... Dead... Ellie..."

Her brows knit, "No you're not. You're not in the lifestream."

"I was... But I was brought back... Half dead..."

"How'd you die then?"

I held her a little tighter... Like Hojo would rip her out of my arms like he did before... "I was shot..." By the same person who killed you... Rage boiled through me at the memory, chaos threatening to unleash. He killed our child, then me, and had his way with Lucrecia...! I tried to even my breathing as I could feel my pupils changing into Chaos'.

"Dad?" her soft little voice whispering my name eased me from the rage little by little.

"Vincent?" My eyes snapped open. It had sounded like Lucrecia but that was impossible. I searched around, "Vincent?" Lucrecia? I turned around, a flash of her beautiful face flitted through the crowds before smiling at me and fading into the air.

I was breathing heavily, I could tell, "Did you see that Ellie?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"I-I saw... Your mother..."

"Mommy?" she scanned the crowds, "Is she here?" her voice chirped up, the grin on her face was so beautiful... Like her mother's...

My heart squeezed, that was her biggest wish wasn't it? It was mine as well... For the three of us to be together... "Vincent?" I turned my gaze and stepped back, Lucinda...

"I-I'm sorry... You look so much like my brother Vincent..." her eyes were downcast. "I know its impossible but... Ever since he died..." she wiped her eyes... "I'm sorry... Nevermind..."

"Daddy?" she pleaded me with her eyes but I couldn't say anything even if I wanted to.

"Grammy!" Carolynne... No... Lucinda's granddaughter came up to her and hugged her, "Look what I got!" she jumped up and down happily she held a simliar stuffed animal to Ellie's as she talked with her grandmother. "Rio, look!" she ran off after her friend leaving Lucinda alone with us.

"What's her name?" Eliora asked.

"Carenne," Lucinda smiled at her. "Thank you. It was good to be able to see my brother's face again..." And with that... She left...

"You should've said something," the disappointment on her face broke me.

"Ellie... I'm... I'm a monster..."

"No you aren't daddy! You could never be a monster!" She spoke softly, comfortingly, as she hugged me close.

"Ellie..."

"You aren't a monster." I decided not to argue with her anymore. But I was afraid that when she saw me turn she would be afraid. I don't want her to be afraid of me... We decided to play more games together and win prizes. I even bought her a blue dress that matched the dancers that she admired. "I want to dance like that!" She tried to copy them, tripping slightly and falling over with a giggle. I chuckled as I picked her up. Soon we had collected three stuffed animals, a balloon, a necklace, and a dress. The day was long soon my little girl was so tired she was rubbing her eyes, yawning, and and stumbling along with her head bobbing. It was getting late. I picked her up and carried her to the inn. She had fallen asleep almost immediately, so I set her on the bed gently before draping her stuff on the back of the chair and turning on the tv. For some reason I took out my phone and looked over the text from Reeve for the millionth time.

Meet me in Kalm. We need to talk.

My gut twisted as I thought about leaving her behind to fight another terrible battle. After what happened in Junon though I wasn't sure anywhere was safe... I pet her hair as she snuggled beside me. "Three weeks ago our crew left for Midgar..."

Listening to the news made me even more anxious for Ellie. My mind kept going over my concerns. Should I stay with her? What if something happened to her? What if she needs me? Is there any way I can get out of this? What if-? My mind stopped instantly. I looked out the window; a click.


	6. Chapter 6

I had scooped her up in my arms immediately. She woke with a start as a building in the next district blew up. The reverberations of the blast reaching us even here. "Daddy!" she screeched. She wailed as she clung to me for all her life.

"Don't worry. I'm going to keep you safe."

Looking out the window on the damage wasn't the best idea, an airship targeted us sending a blast through our window. I barely had enough time to jump out of there as I withdrew Cerberus midair. I landed on a roof nearby before jumping off and shooting it out of the sky, leaving it to explode against the ground and landing on a nearby catwalk. All the while Ellie's wails cutting through my heart. "Why!? Why would someone do this!?" her sobs rang through me so loud I almost couldn't hear men sneak up behind us. A chill went through me as I shot each one consecutively. The guilt piled inside, they were most likely children kidnapped by Shin-Ra once. I shook my head, they wouldn't have stopped. They've been too brainwashed... I thought of my poor little Ellie sniffling on my shoulder and my body grew cold... Hojo could have done this to her... He did this to Sephiroth... Who knows what kind of man might he had been if Hojo had not been his father, had not experimented on her son... A cold rage bore through me, that man was the cause of almost everyones suffering in this world. I was so thankful he was gone. Yet I thought back to that moment, the moment I saw a lifesign on the mako cannon... Could he have lived..!? I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I had more important things to think of now. Like keeping Ellie safe.

"I don't understand either..." I admitted.

"Daddy!" she whimpered.

"Shh... I'm here..."

"People are dying! I can't handle their screaming anymore!" she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Ellie."

"Is this who you have to fight? These bad guys? I don't want you to fight them! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"... I wouldn't be alone..."

"But still...!"

I remained silent, unsure of what to say to her when four soldiers marched in our direction. I shot them down before they saw us, thankful that Ellie was hiding her face from this carnage. I wish I could have kept her away from this... I rushed down the staircase and out the door into an alleyway below before shooting two soldiers and a mutated dog who were chasing civilians. "Thank you!"

"Thank you so much!"

I believe I was supposed to meet him at the East Church. I recalculated in my head the route. I haven't been here since before it was blown up the first time. As I made my way through the village, picking off soldiers and making sure the civilians were safe, I finally realized Ellie had cried herself to sleep. Poor thing... She doesn't deserve this. None of them do. I heard a mother screaming for her child but arrived a little late. It was harder to fight while carrying Ellie but once again I managed to pick them off before they could hurt her. The easiest part was putting in the code for the shipping container to rescue the child. It was good to see her reunited with her mother. "Where is Carenne's family?"

"Th-they live that way! Towards the Church," Rio told me. They thanked me before running off to hide. I wondered where they would go, was WRO here yet? I hoped so, for their sake as well as Ellie's.

I ran off in the direction Rio had told me. I made my way through the streets as quickly as I could before realizing I was being followed. I turned shooting at the same time, this time I wasn't so lucky; a bullet grazed my shoulder. I shielded Ellie's body with mine, taking cover behind a crate as four soldiers shot at us. Why didn't they shoot before when I was distracted? I wondered. Something wasn't right here... I scanned the buildings, low and behold a sniper was looking at us from down a barrel. I jumped backwards from the wall just before the bullet hit the ground where we were and shot him. A clean headshot, another thing to feel guilty for. I haven't felt as much guilt with killing as I do now with an innocent child in my arms. Her innocense made the guilt so much worse, but I reminded myself I was protecting her and the others. I shot down the other soldiers before scanning the buildings and taking off.

"Please! Please help us!"

A group of people called to me from across a fire. The five of them including children, being chased down. It was difficult to see from the smoke but I was able to defeat the soldiers before they were able to hurt anyone. The children cried in relief as everyone thanked me. I was making a difference... That made me feel a little better about what Reeve was asking me to do... A screech filled the air, "Help me!" I rushed in the direction to find Carenne crying as she was backed into a wall by three dogs. One by one I shot them down, as I rushed to her another jumped out of nowhere latching onto Ellie. My blood curdled when I heard her scream in pain. I buried Cerberus into its skull before pulling the trigger.

Blood seeped from her shoulder... I set her down next to her cousin and gave her a potion, "Take this."

She took it, gulping it down through tears. "Where's your family?" I asked my great niece.

She pointed down a street and I led the two girls warily, both gripping my leg and making it difficult to walk. I turned the corner and once again my blood ran cold, "Lucinda!" I rushed to her side.

My sister... She was lying on the ground, blood dripping down the side of her face and pooling at her side, "You really are... Vincent... Aren't you?"

"... Yes."

"It's good to see you... One last time..." Tears filled her eyes.

"No. It's not going to be that way." I dug in my pouch, finding only one potion. I inwardly cursed, as I gave her the last of what I had. "You're not going to die today."

She coughed when I had finished pouring it into her mouth. "Why? Why do you look so young...? Why didn't you come home?"

I tensed as I heard footsteps. I shot up as people turned the corner, untensing when I finally saw the WRO uniforms, "Mom!" A young soldier barely 30 years old came to her side. "Carenne! Are you both okay?"

She nodded, "Vincent. This is my youngest son, Thomas."

"Vincent?"

Ellie screeched, we both looked up, "Deepground!" One of the soldiers yelled before getting shot. The stench of blood and the silence he made when hitting the ground was unmistakable, he had died instantly. She screeched again as WRO took them out.

The captain came over, "Vincent Valentine?"

I nodded. "Wait! Uncle Vincent!?"

The captain seemed not to hear, "The commissioner is waiting for you at the East Church. We'll take care of these civilians."

I nodded, "Where is Katharine?"

"Last I saw her... She was... That way," Luci coughed.

I stood up when my nephew grabbed me, "You're my uncle Vincent?" I made no move to respond, "I'll take care of mom. But promise us you'll come back. They miss you..." I glanced down at Lucinda's hopeful face before looking back at him and nodding.

"Mr. Valentine," The captain walked up to me, "Here. You may need a few of these," he gave me a pouch full of potions, I nodded, taking them gratefully.

"Ellie?" She was watching my sister.

"And who are you little one?" Luci asked as she pet her hair and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Eliora Valentine... Are you gonna be okay?"

Luci smiled, "I'm gonna be fine. She's beautiful, Vincent."

I nodded at her smile as Ellie trotted to my side. "Are you sure you want to take her with you? It's gonna get pretty dangerous. We can look after her." The captain said.

"No!" She grabbed onto me, holding me tightly.

I was silent for a moment before looking behind me, "Luci? Will you look after her?"

"No! Daddy! Please don't leave me!"

"Ellie-."

"No!" A bomb unleashed nearby rocking the ground and causing us to fall. There was no more time to argue. I scooped her up in my arms before heading in Katharine's direction. I found her and I assumed her children being gunned down by Deepground. I set Ellie on the ground before placing myself between them and firing. When they were all down I went to them, Ellie running to my side.

Katharine was calling out her son's name as she cried and held him in her lap. My heart froze, I remembered changing him when he was just a baby... "Katharine..." I knelt beside them before digging in my pouch for a phoenix down.

I gave it to him and waited. I must've been too late... It didn't take effect... She looked at me and I could tell she could barely see through the tears, "Vincent...? How...?"

The rest of her kids and her grandkid huddled around us, "Uncle Vincent?" Lutricia was so much older...

I nodded. "Why didn't you come back!?" she screeched, "We love you! We're your family! How could you just leave us!?" her sobs broke my heart. "What happened Vincent? What is so bad that we were told that you died?"

"... I did die..." I remembered those experiments Hojo had put me through all those years ago after he murdered me in cold blood.

"But you're back!"

I shook my head but Katharine always had a way of weasling things out of me without even trying... "I was murdered," I said softly, "I was brought back through human experimentation... I'm a monster..."

That made her cry harder... I didn't want to put her through any more pain. I got up, "Luci and Carenne are safe, they're with Thomas and the WRO around the corner."

"Please! Don't leave! Please..."

"I'm sorry-."

"Vincent Valentine! Don't you dare leave us again!" I froze but didn't turn.

Ellie's soft hand slipped into mine and I looked down into her terrified eyes. "I'll come back..." I found myself saying and with that I walked off. Just as I turned the corner to leave Thomas and some of his WRO friends rounded the corner.

"Good luck, uncle Vincent," he saluted me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked down to see Ellie's exhausted, tear stricken face and picked her up.

"Tell you what?"

"The reason why you thought you were a monster... What's human experimentation?"

I stopped, "Something terrible that should never be done..."

She shivered, "I'm sorry, daddy..."

"It's okay," I pet her hair our of her face and looked into her eyes... She'd be having nightmares of this for a long time... After saving more people and encountering the WRO several times we arrived in the town square where we had been earlier that day... It was a terrible sight, the boothes were damaged, blood spllattedred everywhere, things spilled over the ground, and not a soul in sight. I crept out slowly, my sleeping girl in my arms. A strange feeling built up inside of me, my gut telling me to hide Ellie... She sniffled as I hid her behind the booth closest to me, gently setting her against the wall and wrapping my cape around her. The poor thing was in shock. Hopefully this would help... After petting her and telling her I loved her I stepped out into the square. A prickling sensation went through my spine, I took one more glance back at her before stepping further out. Immediately one of their choppers zoned in on me, releasing several soldiers in an attempt to over power me. They really think that is necessary for one man? Maybe they realize I'm not like the others. I won't go down easily...

They shot at me but I managed to evade them as I shot them consecutively. They went down except for one; a woman behind a crate. "It doesn't have to be this way," I said as I dodged a missile from the chopper.

"You don't know anything, scum!" She shot at me, effortlessly dodging my bullets.

"So be it."

I got closer relying on my hand to hand combat as we danced, not even hitting one another. "You're pretty good but can you fight this?" I really wasn't expecting a trained soldier to kick me in the groin but I moved just in time, blocking her leg with my knee. It was a feint, but by the time I realized it, she had tackled me to the ground like a shadow creeper. I moved to get up when she kissed me, I pushed her off. It was like Yuffie all over again. I wiped my mouth off. Half-considering to ask if it was her, even though I knew it wasn't. "Not interested? Whatever."

"I have a daughter," I muttered.

"I know. The sleepy little thing is adorable," she pulled out a dagger before stabbing me with it. She was too slow but nicked my side. "Reminds me of my sister."

"If you have a sister why don't you go find her?"

"She's dead. Died ten years ago the night I was taken into Deepground."

"Then why are you fighting for them?"

"Dunno, maybe because my sister could be a whiny brat!" she spat. "I was the one who killed her!"

I saw why she was chosen, she had no remorse. I managed to take her out before shooting down the airship. Before it crashed into the buildings I managed to grab Ellie and make it through a door nearby. She woke with another fright, crying out to make sure I was holding her. I made my way through the corridors of the building, managing to find a few clips, I stashed them in my pocket before finding a fridge and giving her something to eat and drink. She thanked me before resting on my shoulder once more and falling asleep.

Once again my gut was telling me something, but this time I didn't feel safe to leave Eliora alone. Any one of them could find her and hurt her. I slowly crept up the staircase and into the room. An eerie silence settled over the two of us, breaking when the wall was crashed into. I covered her with my body as the debris flew through the air. I tensed, setting her down behind me. The dust cleared, revealing a giant and a small child barely older than my Ellie.

"The proto-materia. Tell us where it is." She spoke.

"Heil Weiss!" The man saluted. as three more soldiers ran in to salute. Eliora chose that moment to wake, shivering into the corner, "And who is this?"

"The child of Lucrecia Crescent," she looked up at me, "And Vincent Valentine."

"How do you-!?"

"Lucrecia left her to you in an attempt at restoring your heart didn't she?"

"Where did you get this information?" I demanded. The more they knew about Ellie the more unease I felt. How could they know about her? How could they know about us?

"Hojo explained what he did in his notes. Killing your child to replace with his own. A stronger stock he believed." My stomach turned.

"Daddy..." I felt her grab onto the back of my pants. I reached my clawed arm to pet her hair in a gesture of comfort.

"Another child fully grown from the Lifestream," The man said. My heartbeat sped.

"The proto-materia and the girl. Give them to us."

I withdrew Cerberus. I don't know why they wanted her but they weren't going to have her. Without moving I took down the soldiers, before turning to the giant. I wasn't willing to shoot the girl yet, at least not with Ellie in the same room. "Challenge accepted."

Just as he stepped forward the girl at his side collapsed and Reeve was heard down the hallway, "This way!"

"Luck, is on your side."

"I-I'm sorry."

"I am Azul. We will meet again."

Reeve ran in with a WRO soldier behind him, "Vincent Valentine! Are you alright?" I sighed in relief and picked up my daughter, swinging her onto my hip. "Vincent? Who is this?"

"My daughter, Ellie."

His eyes widened, "Daughter!? Since when?"

"Long story. Ellie, this is Reeve."

She nodded with a sniffle, "It's nice to meet you uncle Reeve."

"It's nice to meet you too Ellie."

"I intended for her to stay with Tifa and Cloud."

"I'm sorry. They're probably half-way to Fort Condor right now they were evacuated this morning. Just in time I might add..."

"What about Rena?"

"She's at the WRO Headquarters. Who were those soldiers that just left?

"The large one called himself Azul."

"Azul The Cerulean? Of the Tsviets?"

"Commissioner!" A man called from outside.

"We'll talk later. Come, we have much to discuss," They started to take off.

"Reeve!" He turned back as the other man continued on. "I have to take care of Ellie."

"And you will but right now-!" A soldier rushed through the doorway shooting him in the back.

"Reeve!" I took out the soldier before attending to him.

Ellie was wailing again, as I lifted him up. What? His body broke apart to reveal Cait Sith. "Aw, that was a close one! Luckily I came out wearing Reeve! Aye, I'm alright Ellie." she turned to look at him and blinked, her red eyes betraying her stress.

"A cat...?"

"Aye! My name's Cait Sith! I'm a remote controlled cat!"

"I need Ellie safe."

"Aye and we will! I'll take her to safety with Rena while you run those lads outta town!"

"No, daddy..! I wanna be with you...!" her voice was hoarse from crying.

I shook my head, "It's not safe. Stay with Rena and Cait Sith for now. I'll come get you later."

She was too tired and hoarse to protest anymore but still clung to me, "Aye, come and I'll let the lads know."

There was a shadowfox outside with WRO soldiers warily watching for Deepground. Thomas stood nearby and saluted me, "Uncle Vincent!"

I nodded, "Are they alright."

"We evacuated our whole family safely. Thank you."

"Vincent!" Cait Sith swaggered towards me, "The lads are ready."

I gave Thomas a look, "Are you going back to headquarters?"

He blinked, "Well, I wasn't but..." He drifted off as he saw Eliora's pained face.

"Do you need me to take her back to base?"

I nodded, "I would prefer you than people I don't really know." Funny, considering we just met. "Reeve. Take care of her." Cait nodded.

Thomas chuckled before turning to Ellie, "It's nice to officially meet you Eliora."

"Aye, how do you two know each other?"

I had almost forgotten he was there, "This is my uncle Vincent," he smirked, obviously proud of the relation. "So that makes us cousins Eliora."

She gave him a faint smile. "I never knew you had any siblings Vincent." I nodded. "You definitely keep things to yourself," he chirped. "Alright, Lt. Aarons go let Lt. Keifer know you'll be coming with us."

"Sir!" He saluted. I whispered to Ellie how much I love her before handing her to Thomas. It hurt and I was afraid to leave her alone after Deepground expressed interest in her but at the same time I knew it'd be the safest thing to do. I watched as Ellie reluctantly cuddled into Thomas as he carried her to the shadowfox.

"Reeve," I turned to Cait Sith who started to swagger after them, "You'd better look after her. Deepground wanted me to hand her over, along with some proto-materia. They knew who she was. How I found her. How is that possible?" He hopped over to me.

"Why would they want a wee baby?"

"I don't know." I stopped, "She came from the Lifestream..." I looked around to find no one listening, "Lucrecia's cave..."

He jumped in surprise, "From the Lifestream?"

I nodded, "I need you to keep this a secret Reeve."

"Aye, of course! We'll keep her safe Vincent, don't you worry!"

I nodded and left them to leave. I watched to make sure they were safe as they left Kalm before heading down several streets. More people needed help and the WRO forces weren't as trained to fight these kinds of monsters as I was. Hmph... Fight fire with fire I guess... I wondered how long most of these soldiers had trained as I watched some cower in fear from Deepground. After I talked to the WRO soldier who told me more of the World Regenesis Organization I wondered how my family had survived the bombing of Kalm 13 years ago. Something I'd have to ask them when I returned...


	8. Chapter 8

"Where's daddy?" she asked as the vehicle rocked, "Where are we going?"

Thomas steadied her as they went over a bump, "He's still in Kalm, fighting the bad guys that are hurting everyone."

"I don't want him fighting..." She looked down and wrung her hands in her lap.

"From what the commissioner says," he smirked, "Your dad is perhaps the strongest person on this planet. He even fought Jenova and Sephiroth! If anyone can survive this fight it's him."

"I still don't want him fighting," she paused, "Who's Sephiroth?"

He blinked, "You don't know who Sephiroth is?" he let out a breath, "Well, I suppose your not old enough... You're lucky."

"Wh-what did he do? Is-is he like those soldiers?"

Thomas looked down at a scar on his hand, tracing it with his finger, "Worse... Much worse..."

"What happened...?"

She touched his hand. "My dad he..." He breathed in heavily, "Eight years ago my dad and I went to Nibelheim to visit some family. Aunt Carol and her kids, our cousins... They- he started a fire and..." his voice cracked and he covered his face with his mouth. "I'm sorry..."

"He killed them?" She recoiled her face stricken with shock and dismay.

He nodded, "I'm sorry... Vincent should have told you."

Tears fell down her face, "Do you think I could be like him?"

His brows knit with concern, "No. I mean we've only just met but, why would you be?"

She wrapped herself tighter, "Uncle Cid said I was 'another Sephiroth'..."

Cait Sith shot up into her lap, "Cid said that?" she nodded, "That nasty git!" he muttered a few insults before turning to her, "Don't you worry Eliora. You're nothing like him."

"How do you know! He's my brother!"

The room fell in silence as the two WRO soldiers present stared at her in shock, "You're..." Thomas stood up.

"Now hold on!" He steadied his arms glaring at the two soldiers in question, "Put it down!" The one in the corner raised his gun, "What kind of a man are you!? You'd raise your weapon to a wee baby!?"

"He tried to destroy the world! He summoned meteor to kill us!"

Reeve's voice came through, "Thomas, she's only his half-sister. She has Vincent to raise her. Not Hojo. He experimented on Sephiroth in-utero injecting Jenova into him. He created the monster, not their mother. You know what Jenova is, you know what it does. She's not infected by it."

Eliora was wailing in fear the whole time, "Daddy! Daddy!" she coughed, "Daddy!"

"How do you know!?" He cocked his hand gun.

"Wait stop!" Thomas grabbed her and held her close.

"Get out of the way!"

"No!"

"Get out of the way or I'll shoot you too!" his hand shook as he looked at the child like she was the devil himself.

"Keifer stop! Shit!" He muttered. "If you're so concerned we'll have her tested. Put down the gun."

"Please Keifer. She's just a kid!"

"She's a monster! Just like her brother!"

"You don't know that!"

"We're almost at the base! Please!" Cait's voice was back.

"They'll agree with me!" The shadowfox ground to a stop sending everyone flying into the wall, accidentally setting off the gun. Their was a cry of agony and terror as the doors were thrown open to reveal Reeve standing among his soldiers. They kicked the gun away from him before dragging him out and throwing him onto the ground.

"Everything's gonna be okay now honey," A woman tended to Eliora, "Oh my god... There's so much blood!" She told the other officer.

"I-I think its just mine..." Thomas groaned.

"Shit, that's deep! Where's the medical team?" he said.

"They're here!" Reeve called over to him as they rushed through the doors and collected Thomas.

"Are you hurt honey?" Ellie was rocking in shock unable to speak. "I need some help over here!"

Reeve jumped into the truck before kneeling in front of her. "Hey. Hey, look at me honey." He couldn't catch her eyes. The medical officer moved him over a bit as she shined a light in the girls eyes.

"She's in shock, we need her get to the med-bay quickly." The group put an oxygen mask on her as Reeve followed them. "Where're her parents?"

"Her father is fighting in Kalm, he asked that Thomas and I watch over her."

"Contact him."

Reeve nodded as he pulled the phone from his pocket and started dialing Vincent's number. He winced as Vincent picked up on the first ring, "How is she? Is she alright?" Reeve could hear gunshots in the background and the sound of voices, "Reeve? Tell me."

"Kiefer was a bad choice..." Vincent growled in reply. "Eliora told Thomas that she was afraid she would turn into Sephiroth because of what Cid said," he growled out. "Kiefer thinking he'd be a hero decided to try to shoot her but Thomas protected her." There was silence. "Vincent?"

"Don't let me see him."

"What?"

"If I see him I will kill him, understand? If you want to keep him alive, keep him far away from me."

"Understood."

"Who told her about Sephiroth?"

"... Thomas... She asked him to tell her."

"Why didn't you stop this?"

"... Rena needed me..."

"I'll be there soon." With that he hung up.

Reeve sighed and covered his face with his hand, "Dad?" He looked down to see a fuzz of strawberry blonde clinging to him, "What happened?"

"Eliora, Vincent's daughter and Lt. Thomas Aarons are in the med-bay right now."

"Vincent has a daughter? How old is she?"

He ruffled her hair, "A bit younger than you. Probably four or five."

"Are they gonna be okay?"

He nodded, "Yes... I'm sure of it..." He paused for the longest time, "Are you still doing your homework?"

She sighed, "Yeah... Can you please tell me when I can meet her?"

"I will," he scooped her up into a hug and kissed her cheek.

She giggled, "Dad!"

"I know, already nine years old. You're supposed to be a big girl now." He ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek. "Stay outta trouble okay?"

"Okay." She scampered off as he waited for an update on Thomas and Ellie.


End file.
